Kaernon d'Phiarlan
Character Name: Kaernon Race: Half-Elf Class: Rogue (Arcane Trickster) Background: Guild Master Alignment: True Neutral Age: 94 Born in the midst of the harshest of winters, Kaernon d'Phiarlan clawed his way to the top of stardom despite harsh personal adversity. Born in Aundair to a dragonmarked mother, Kaernon was the joy of his mother's eye. Her elven heritage practically guarenteed the longetivity of his mother's love, but the fates did not agree. She died in childbirth as she brought his sister Elise into the world in the spring of his twenty-sixth year. Lise looked to be the spitting image of their mother, and it was for that reason Kaernon instantly feklt bonded to her and vowed to protect her with his very life if that was what the price was. From that moment, he made raising her his world, and so he returned home from the war to be her primary caregiver while their father remained in the war. His father hated him for the decision, thinking he was a better soldier than nursemaid, but Kaernon's strong will fought his father tooth and tail throughout the years as they always had, and in the end, battle was ultimately his father's demise, leaving he and Lise alone in a world that seemed cold and unforgiving. His father's final words to him in a letter had been that his mother's house were snakes and not to be trusted, and so he hid his dragonmark and decided to not seek refuge in the house after their father's death. Perhaps it was pride, or fear, but with resiliance, Kaernon set off to find a way to make ends meet for himself and the toddler. Although he was far from young, he was far from experienced and found himself taking odd jobs to support them. He raised her into adulthood and did his best to teach her all the grace that their mother had posessed. When the war drew near an end, hge took Lise and moved to a city where he felt he may find opportunity knocking. Sharn, the city of towers, seemed like as good a venue as any other to use his education and rather ecclectic talents to make a go of things, and it was there he swallowed his father's last words and aquainted himself with the graces of having a dragonmark, which he had devolped on his right wrist. He foudn a special place serving the house in espionage and honing his skills of charm into diplomacy as an international troubador, songsmith, and as they eyes of his house. The house backing sent him all over the five nations, Lise in tow along with her tutor. His voice, grace, and long blond hair did a great deal when it came to softening hearts and minds. It was on those travels that he would meet a woman who would ever change his life. It was in Karnath that he met the vivacious Lady Vivirah ir'Wynarn, who was just as rich as she was beautiful. To Kaernon, who had always long for a greater sense of closeness, she seemed to bve the natural answer to all his ills. Sadly, Kaernon was mistaken., The breathtaking lady simply had to have him but nothing in this life was free. She could sense that Kaernon was enthralled by her beauty but had no inclination for her, and obsessed with having the beautiful blond, she made him an offer he could not refuse. She gave him the family he had always longed for in Sharn and made arrangements for him to become the next guild master with her financial backing. The entertainer's guild meant a future, fame, and a sense of importance that Kearnon lacked, but being the leader meant he could also afford Lise every opportunity that she wished for. The freedom of complete monetary stability, a mansion in the city, and unlimited people to call upon came at a heavy price for the half-elf, and the Lady Vivirah came out better for their debt. Now his own personal hell, Kearnon's token phrase "We all have a bit of darkness" was born. He returned to SHarn after breaking off a long-standing bethrothal with a hefty fee and leaving him far more broke than he'd care to be. The guildmaster now looks to performing once again as a business investment, and he longs for a way to escape his arrangement with the ever-calling lady as well as searches for something more fulfilling. He lives with Lise in their large home in upper Menthis and frequents the entertainer's guild headquarters in Skyway. Category:Characters